Energy levels produced from lightning, electromagnetic pulses, and electromagnetic discharge play havoc on airplane electrical power, controlling, and indication systems. Lightning effects can penetrate electrical systems on aircraft due to any external connections such as hydraulic tubes, air-data sensors, antennas and electrical cables from engines to the internal electrical wiring bay.